Naga Eyes
Naga Eyes is a notable Kingdom Hearts badfic set in an AU where Sora, now a virginal, innocent and naive Uke, becomes the sexual prey of Riku, who in this universe is a strong, possessive, and predatory Naga Seme. Needless to say, Bad Biology, OOCness, Deus ex machinae, and general improbability ensue. There is also a large helping of rape, vore, sadomasochism, and a "happy ending" that is only happy for one of the characters (no, not Sora). Story The fic begins with Sora describing life on the AU Destiny Islands with a purple prose filled inner monolouge, in which he refers to enjoying the taste of honeysuckle despite that plant not existing on tropical islands. Then, he meets up with Tidus, who tells Sora that Yuffie wants them to meet with her on the 'play island'. Note that Yuffie is not a native inhabitant of Destiny Islands in Kingdom Hearts canon. Before getting on his boat, Sora experiences a feeling of boredom and a desire to head for 'the place where everyone was forbidden to go'. While rowing, it is mentioned that the water is 'one mile and twenty feet deep', just by the shore. He then muses about rumors of a Naga tribe living in the forbidden area, and muses about going there. Suddenly, Yuffie playfully throws shurikens at him. Sora is unharmed, only slightly annoyed by something that would have been fatal in normal circumstances. Yuffie and Kairi get the shuriken out of his hair, then ask Sora to play with them. He declines, causing all his friends to grow angry and leave. This leaves him desolate, and he goes to his boat and unconsciously goes off to the Naga island. When he gets there, the boat is blown away. He continues to wander the island, until he bumps into Naga!Riku, who gets a long description of his appearance and sexy attributes. Sora is nervous, but they make mutual introductions to each other, after which he tries to leave. Riku, however, refuses to let him depart and grabs him by the waist without any hesitation. Sora blushes and tries to escape, but Riku tucks his head in the crook of his neck. There, Sora is slightly soothed by the smell of 'scandal wood' and spring water. Riku begins the foreplay, whispering reassurances into his ear and then licking it. Sora whimpers pathetically while Riku encases it in his mouth and nibbles at it with 'his blunt front teeth'. Then, he tells Sora that he's different from what he expected from a human, before saying that he 'always plays with his food before eating it'. Sora's eyes grow wide, and he asks if Riku wants to eat him. Riku replies in the affirmative, saying that it wasn't going to hurt. He then tries to portray his coming actions as a good idea. Sora disagrees and tries to get away, but Riku quickly grabs him and begins to strip him. Once he is finished, he then insults humans' lack of scales, feathers, and fur before continuing with the foreplay. Riku muses on the pleasure he was getting from Sora's body, then insults humans again, calling them weak. Sora denies this just as Riku caresses one of his nipples and continues his cultural posturing, boasting about how well-muscled naga are and how even thick their stomachs were. Then he licks Sora's neck and makes more insults, before expounding on how he is going to teach the boy how to make love. Sora kicks Riku in the jaw and tries to escape, but is caught by the naga's powerful tail, whose tip begins 'exploring his lower regions, poking and prodding'. Both become aroused, especially when Riku begins eating Sora's arm up to the elbow before licking his cheek and eyelids. Then he steadily grinds on Sora's body, and the boy interprets this as an order to quiet down and force himself to relax. More disturbing foreplay ensues, with Riku expounding on how good Sora tastes. Then his tongue thrusts into Sora's belly button while the Naga goes over his sexual desires. Then he takes hold of Sora's buttocks, causing the captive to stammer that he is a virgin. Riku wonders if 'virgin' is another of the human's 'silly words' before stopping another escape attempt. Sora protests, trying to tell Riku that he has not engaged in any kind of sexual activity before. The naga tells him that what will soon happen will be very pleasurable, causing Sora to go into hysterics. Riku then continues with his foreplay, giving Sora an orgasm. Then, Riku then puts his immense 'arousal' into his captive's body, causing him to scream. It is mentioned that the naga's um...reproductive organ is ''a foot long'', which would be one-sixth of his tail. Then, Riku expresses his wish to drive into Sora and use his blood as lube, but decides to keep the human conscious for when he ate him. The sex continues on and on until Riku swallows Sora's head. Then, once the captive is halfway into his throat, the second orgasm occurs. Riku then slips Sora out of his mouth and allows him to breathe. Then more sex ensues and Sora shows signs of Stockholm Syndrome before reaching another orgasm. Riku then keeps thrusting and gets a 'release' of his own, which is of course much better than Sora's. Then he takes a break and gives the captive a bath before beginning the sex anew. The naga finally unhinges his jaw and starts sucking him in. Sora feels aroused, and there is a very long description. Then Riku masturbates Sora with his tounge and continues squeezing at him with his throat. Screams of ectasy ensue from the captive, and the scene drags on until in a moment of clarity, Sora realizes that what's happening to him was bad. Riku then swallows him whole and inside the naga's stomach, Sora goes through another arousing experience. After reaching another orgasm, Sora feels that one of Yuffie's shurikens was still inside his hair, even though both he and Riku should have noticed it earlier. He manages to grab it and stab it into the naga's stomach, forcing Riku to vomit his prey out. However, it turns out no permanent damage was done, and Sora is recaptured. But instead of eating or killing him, Riku decides to keep him as a pet. The naga picks Sora up, causing him to ask what was he doing. When Riku replies that he was going to take Sora home, there is a brief flash of hope until he reveals that no, he'll be taking Sora to ''his ''home. The human passes out 'in his new master's arms'. We are meant to take this as a happy ending. Demise Agent Tadkeeta bombarded Voreland until it was fused glass. Sources * Snakes on a Sora, Part One * Snakes on a Sora, Part Two * Snakes on a Sora, Part Three * Mission by Tadkeeta and Caroline Asleif Category:Badfic